Leo, Persephone, and Thanatos Torch
So, this is Leo's first quest to find Persephone and Thanatos' torch. (Sequel to The Lord of the dead's Son.) BTW Thantos is an actual figure in Greek mythology for those who don't know he was not really mentioned much though. Chapter 1 "Hurry, up Leo," I heard Mileena yell. I took one last look at the camp and headed toward the bus. I sat down right next to Mileena on the other side of me was the other two campers tagging along with us. There was Michael a son of Hermes and Ethan a son of Ares. Michael was pretty cool and he was a nice guy, so was Ethan. Well, for a child of Ares, but he always seemed like he was hiding something. We drove for miles until we had to stop at a hotel for the night. After paying for our rooms we had gone up to them to rest. As Mileena jumped into her bed she said, "Leo?" "Yeah?" I answered lying back into my own bed. "I have a strange feeling something bad is gonna happen. Like we could be walking into a trap." "Don't worry about it whatever happens I'm ready and I'll be there right beside you if you need me." "Thanks," she said blushing a little."Good night Leo." "G'night Mileena,"and with that I shut the light off. That night odd dreams haunted my sleep. I dreamt about a young boy he was dirty blonde and had a gleaming white scar over one eye. He was also holding a sword. "You show promise," he said to me."Come join us." Then, the boy changed into a threatening muscular figure and his sword into a scythe. "Come," said the figure with a voice like a scraping knife."I can give you power, I can give you the greatest glory greater than any hero can ever achieve." I then awoke with a start, breathing heavily. "You, all right?" asked Mileena who had just woken up. "Yeah," I said. "Just a bad dream." "So what was it about?" she asked. I explained to her my dream. "Freaky," she said in response. After breakfast, we all then headed toward the bus and then set off Northwest. Chapter 2 We had gone for some time and we finally stopped in Seattle because Mileena was quite sure this is where it was how she knew I'm not sure how but it was probably because Apollo was the god of prophecies so she had a good way of predicting things. We walked around for a bit discovering a strange figure running about taking a torch and a young girl with him. "That's Persephone," said Mileena. "Are you sure?"I asked. "No time," said Ethan. "Get him!" We chased after the figure until we realized we were surrounded by giant figures who were eight feet tall and the figure laughed mockingly. Oddly he looked like the boy in my dream "I knew you would take the bait," he said. "Who are you?" I demanded. "What do you want?" "Well I guess it won't hurt telling you since you will either die or join us," he said."I am Luke, and I've come to ask you to join us." "Who exactly?" I asked. "Does the name "The Crooked One" mean anything to you?" Mileena gasped,"You don't mean Kronos do you?" "Smart girl," he said. "Well, we will be taking you for the General to decide your fate in case you prove to be difficult." "Your not taking us without a fight," I said trying to pull out my sword, but I realized it was missing. Michael and Mileena tried their weapons but they had lost theirs to. "We don't allow prisoners weapons," said Luke. "Isn't that right, Ethan." Ethan held our weapons grinning deviously and placed them in his pockets. "Why, Ethan?" asked Michael. "Kronos promised me the greatest glory. Greater than that foolish camp has to offer," he said. "He promised I would be worshipped as a king." "You actually fell for that crap," I said angrily. "You're the fool, if you joined us you to could have the glory." "Psst," Michael whispered handing me my sword-phone and Mileena her bow. "Thanks," I whispered back. "What the hell are you whispering about?" asked one of the giants. "I don't think you'll ever find out," I said burn the giants with my hellfire. "I think you missed a few," said Mileena taking out one of the three charging giants with her bow. "Michael you take the one on the left, I'll take the right," I said flipping out my sword and activating my shield. The giant swung at me with his club, I side stepped and dodged. He then tried to punch me, I held up my shield. The force of the blow pushed me back while the giant howled in pain which meant his fist must have nailed the spike. He took a horizontal swing at me, I ducked and countered lopping his arm off. I finished it with a stab in the chest. I saw Luke and Ethan running off with Persephone and the torch. I commanded the rocks to form a slight bump in the ground tripping them both up. "I think you can take care of yourself here," said Luke cutting a rift with his sword and disappearing into it. "Wait don't leave," said Ethan. "What's a matter is a son of Ares scared of a fight. How ironic," I said insultingly. "Shut up," he said. "I'm not scared. For that you get to see your dad to bad you'll be in pieces." "Bring it traitor." Ethan screamed and swung at with a sword me. I parried with my shield. I had the advantage because I had a shield and sword which gives me greater mobility and defense I could also manipulate hell fire and the earth. I then countered with a slice with my blade he managed to parry it. Even though I had the advantage he was still Ares' kid so he was very skilled in battle so he could turn the tides in his favor. He slashed and stabbed I blocked his moves with my shield. I tried a stab but he caught me off guard and slashed at my shin. I screamed in pain and heard Mileena gasp. "Your dead now kid," he said with his sword to my neck but before he could even act a sword was hewn straight threw his chest. The unknown attacker pulled out his sword and Ethan fell to the floor. Chapter 3 "Kids these days," said the attacker. "Never have any manners." He was a tall man with grey hair a thin beard and two big wings. "I owe you own Thanatos," I said wincing from the pain Mileena rushed to my side and begun bandaging the wound. "So you know me," he said."There aren't many who do. My job is important yet under appreciated. Anyway no thanks necessary I live to serve my young lord I will be taking what's mine and what my lord has sent me to retrieve." "You were sent to retrieve Persephone as well?" I asked. "Yes my lord has asked me to do it since he'd rather not soil his hands." "Is that so Thanatos?" a voice said. "Lord Hades," said Thanatos kneeling down immediately."What are you doing out side of the Underworld." "It is the winter solstice vassal," Hades said."Have you not forgotten?" "I apologize my liege," stammered Thanatos. "Ah Leonidas, my son I did not expect to see you here," he said turning his attention to me. "Uh, hey Dad, what's hanging?" I asked a bit startled. "Do not speak to the master so insolently," snapped Thanatos. "SILENCE!" Hades roared his voice then softened a bit. "So my boy, it seems you've ran into a bit of trouble if it weren't for Thanatos you would have met me like you are now only in the underworld." "I could have taken care of myself," I protested. "No, my son you were inexperienced and arrogant you should have been more wary and less prideful. Children of Ares are not to be taken lightly in battle even if you do have the advantage. But still you have had quite an amazing show of powers destroying packs of hellhounds and Lastrygonians with hellfire would leave my other son very tired." "Uh, thanks," I responded. "You have much potential my son, train more at that camp. I expect only the best from you." He picked up Persephone bridal style and Thanatos retrieved his torch and stood by Hades. "Prepare your self my son for the events to come," he said as he warped away. Mileena had finished with the healing. "The herbs I used will calm the pain but the wound is still there, leave the bandage on for a few days," she said. "Thank you," I said thinking about what my dad had said. Chapter 4 We returned to our hotel and after a much needed rest my wounds were healed. We all went down to the restaurant in the hotel and ordered a good breakfast. Unlike the others I didn't really eat. "You seem worried," said Mileena."What's up?" "It's about what Ha- err my dad said," I said."It sounds like something will happen I'm not sure if I'll make it." "Don't talk like that," she scolded me."It's ok what ever happens remember you won't be alone." "Thanks," I responded. I then turned my attention to Michael."Hey, Michael. You've been here for a while, is there something going on?" "Yeah, you know who the titans are, right?" he replied. "Yep." "Well their leader, Kronos, he's back," he said. "Wait a minute didn't Kronos get killed?" I asked in shock. "That's the thing titans like the gods don't die. He was sliced to pieces and was cast into Tartarus. But somehow he's back and he wants to exact his vengeance on the gods. As we speak Kronos is gathering an army of monsters and demigods." "So he's got demigods on his side to?" "Mmm hm, You've already met Luke and Ethan's down for the count but there's still a bunch of them he's got on his side." I didn't really say much after that. Then Mileena finally butted in,"We still need to get home." "I think I might be able to get us there," I said. "Are you sure?" asked Michael. "I don't know. I've haven't tried anything this big but it's worth a shot, come on," I said. "Hold my hands." We held hands and we all slipped into the shadows. Within seconds we were back at camp half blood. I was exhausted I breathed heavily. "Here drink this," said Mileena handing me some nectar. I gulped it down and tasted the sweet root beer floats my mother made for me. I regained my energy. "Thanks," I said."Let's go see Chiron." We got to the big house. Chiron greeted us, "Ah Leo, Mileena, and Michael I asume the mission was a success. Where is Ethan?" "It was a success but Ethan turned traitor and was killed by Thanatos," I answered a bit sadly. Even though he was a traitor he was the only one in Ares cabin that respected me, he even helped me train. He was a good friend, why did he betray us? "Oh dear," said Chiron."I new his ambitions would be the end of him. Ethan always wanted to be the best Kronos must have promised him that he would be worshipped. The titan lord is more deceptive than I thought. We should keep you here to train but I will allow you to see your mother again." "How about me?" asked Mileena. "You may see your family as well." Durring our last day at camp we found out that Percy and the others had left for a quest Percy and Nico without any consent of Chiron. Annabeth had been missing for a bit. We boarded the bus home and we too one last look at the place and left. Epilogue We had returned home and walked to our apartments. "Well, see ya," I said. "Yeah, bye," said Mileena. As soon as I walked toward the door Mileena stopped me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was stunned by this I turned around to ask Mileena about this but she was gone. I returned to my apartment and greeted my mom. My step-dad went on a business trip and my step-brother was staying at a friends house. So the day was pretty good with out them. Plus my mom had made me root beer floats but that still didn't get my mind off of my dad and Mileena. To be continued... Category:Original Character